The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus for illuminating walls of buildings. In the specification and claims the "wall" refers to a wall, ceiling wall and like planar member of buildings.
Conventionally, chandeliers are used for illuminating relatively large rooms, such as a banquet room, of hotels. Recently, the banquet room of a hotel is, however, used for various new purposes such as announcement and exhibit of a new product and hence conventional illumination devices are not suitable for such new purposes. Thus, there is a strong need for an illumination device which produces illumination suitable for various purposes.